


His Taken My Heart By Storm

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best friend Danny, Ethan's Full Name, Jackson's A Werewolf/Kanima, Kissing, London, Losts of kissing, M/M, Mention of Scott McCall - Freeform, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Playful Banters, Pre Season 6's return, mention of Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: From the Jackson he was to the man he is now.A look in the life of Jackson in London with the man we never thought he'd be with.





	His Taken My Heart By Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Right so my first Ethan and Jackson fic, because I just had to write something when I saw that episode.

He felt the powerful surge of emotions rushing through him. Indistinguishable as they all blend and course through him, a wave he had been experiencing since he was turned, since the controllable monster within him was vanquished and he was finally, something more.

Something special.

The sun streamed in through his window, the curtains pulled back and bellowing gentle.

Jackson looked out before him, through the window, searching deep within for that bond that he had thought he would feel, for that connection that meant he was finally a part of something.

He felt empty.

Clenching his jaw, he sighed and looked away, taking in the packed up room. Piles of boxes were all stacked against the wall of the room that would no longer be his.

It was in here where he felt like himself… where he allowed himself to drop all pretenses and let go of every pent up thought, every horrid feeling he hid during the day.

A knock at the door made him turn around.

“Hey,” kind brown eyes met his and dimples soon followed.

“Hey, man.” He greeted, forcing a casual, smug smirk on his face. “Here to beg me to stay?”

Danny stepped forward into his room and copious scents struck Jackson all at once. He smelt the musk of his best friend’s spray that had always been a mere fragrance to him but now, he could smell everything.

From the peppermint shampoo that Danny used, to the lemony scent of nerves he was giving off as he stepped a little closer to Jackson and took a seat on his bed.

“Nah,” Danny was saying, his smile still on his face. “You need this.”

A sarcastic, narcissistic quip was on the tip of his tongue but Jackson swallowed it down. This was his last moment with a boy who stood by his side through all his bullshit; who had remained his friend when Jackson had given him every reason to walk away.

With a tired sigh, he took a seat beside the other boy, saying nothing.

He didn’t know what to say.

He didn’t know if he should apologize for the asshole he had turned into…

“You know,” Danny said softly, turning his head to look at Jackson. “I hope you find what you’re looking for in London.”

“A hot British girl that will make me forget about Lydia?”

He got an eye-roll as an answer. “If that’s what you want then go for it.”

Jackson’s dark brows furrowed together as he frowned at Danny. Something shifted deep within him but he shoved it down with a deep inhalation and once again, various scents registered and he felt that ‘something’ twitch.

He thought back to his plans before he left Beacon Hills once and for all and he thought of the one person he knew he had to see…

“I am gonna miss you, though. It’s gonna be hard without my best friend.”

Jackson laughed, a deep chuckled that held so much unspoken words. “Just make sure McCall and Stilinski don’t fuck things up for the team, and I’ll sleep better at night.”

Danny stayed with him for an hour, talking about everything and nothing and then, the clock stuck and it was time for him to leave.

With his chest tightening painfully, Jackson forced a smile on his face as he walked Danny back out, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. He closed his eyes as his wolf rumbling… but he also felt that cold, rippling sensation run through him and he had to pull away.

“Take care of yourself, alright?” Danny asked, looking down at him, his chocolate eyes filled with worry and something akin to fear.

“Of course, man. It’s London. What could happen?”

Danny only smiled.

 

                                               ////////

 

 

Jackson felt nervous as he got out of his Porsche.

His hands shook, and his fingernails pinched. He closed his eyes, drawing in long, calculated breaths, calming down his nerves.

Heightened emotions...

He had a lot to learn and judging by the thick file Stilinski had slapped against his chest with a ‘try not to get killed’, he had a lot to read too.

“What do you want?” A deep voice reached his ears and Jackson felt that pull once more.

He looked over to the burned down house, to the tall, lone, brooding form of Derek Hale standing on the remnants of his porch. A rush of sympathy ran through him as he took in the other werewolf standing, tall and strong on the land that he grew up in, in the place where his family died.

Jackson moved forward, and he felt that undercurrent of power and obedience. “I’m leaving.”

“I know.”

He stopped just a few feet away, unsure of what he should say. Derek was the werewolf who wanted to kill him, who Jackson had wanted to end his life.

But he was also the werewolf who bit him and though he didn’t owe this man anything, he read enough from Stilinski’s file to know about the relationship between an Alpha and his Beta.

As Jackson stood there, he found that he had nothing to say and as he waited in hopes that Derek would say something to him, something that would help him, he remembered those cold words the Alpha had spat at him in that very house.

“ _Look around you... No cares!_ ”

With the words echoing in his head, Jackson turned around. He mentally kicked himself for coming here, for thinking that just because he was changed, and had found some form of identity, that everything would be different… that he wouldn’t be the same---

“Jackson!”

The voice, strong and powerful, stopped him in his tracks.

He turned around, hardening his stare and closing off his emotions. He reached in for that anger he always felt, hoping it would be enough to mask his scent.

“What?” He asked.

A tense silence followed as Derek closed the distance between them, coming to stop in front of Jackson and then, his eyes bled red. His felt a shift and he knew his own eyes were glowing their icy shade.

Stilinski’s file also told him what those eyes meant.

“Those blue eyes…” Derek started, his voice controlled and even though he hated it, Jackson found himself latching onto the Alpha’s voice, a small bit of hope breaking through his blackened walls.

“Those eyes don’t define you. They may be blue but they aren’t who you are and—“ he stopped, hesitant eyes glancing down and Jackson could see the way they were bouncing back and forth.

Though he wanted to scoff, lie and tell Derek that he knew what those eyes meant and he didn’t care, he couldn’t. He wanted to know something before he left, anything that he could hold onto.

He had a feeling Lydia’s love for him was not going to be enough for him in London.

“I had blue eyes and I know what it’s like to have people judge you and look at you differently because of it. And I want you know that what other werewolves think has nothing to do with you. You just focus on yourself and try to find who you are without taking into consideration other’s opinions of you.”

His chest rumbled and he risked a glance at his hands to see those green, gel-like claws. He knew something wasn’t right with him, he felt that cold shiver of another part of himself, a piece that felt different to the warm, primal side.

A hand came into his view.

Jackson stared at it before looking up at Derek.

They held eye contact for a beat and then Jackson grasped the outstretch hand and gave it a firm shake. A gesture that held whatever message the other took from it.

To Jackson it was the final goodbye that he needed. It was confirmation that his time in Beacon Hills was over and most of all, it was the relief that he wasn’t defined by the life he had mended for himself here.

“I hope you find people who accepts every part of you.”

As the newly turned werewolf got into his Porsche and drove off, he felt every burdened part of himself that reminded him of Jackson Whittemore, the perfect, most handsome guy to ever walk the walls of Beacon Hills chip away.

Piece by piece his persona broken off until he was left with this new person.

A werewolf and something else.

A victim and killer.

Jackson…

Just Jackson.

 

                                             /////////

 

Warmth soaked deep into his skin from the gentle rays of the sun streaming through the open window. Its heated touch fell on the white sheets that draped over the lone body. Lying flat on his stomach with his back to the morning call, he slowly awoke.

A groan left him and with a sleep dazed mind, he reached out to his left side and his hands fell on cold, empty sheets. Fingers dug in as he fisted the sheets and his body soon followed, becoming aware of his surroundings.

He inhaled deeply, his face still pressed into his soft pillow and he smiled.

He loved that scent. A mild hint of pine blended with the refreshing scent of the morning’s breeze.

Turning around, the sun shone on his face and he remember a time when he had hated having the bright light in his eyes as it messed with his wolf and shifted something in his Kanima. One part embraced it while the other part that still held some form of control over him back then hated anything that wasn’t dark and cold.

Now, he loved the felling of the sun. It was a warm, welcoming sensation that urged him to start a day that he knew would involve _him_ …

A smile spread across his face and he opened his eyes, finally.

He zoned in on his enhanced hearing, focusing and searching until he heard the loud clanking of pans and a loud ‘shit!’ that followed after.

A chuckle broke from him and he knew he couldn’t stay in bed any longer. Getting up, he felt the sheet slide off his bare, naked body, his muscles burning in that delicious way that only a night of pure, coma-inducing, pleasure could cause.

He walked out of their room, his bare feet padding against the dark tiled floor. Everywhere he turned, he saw their pictures.

Memories forever captured and frozen in time.

The downstairs curtains have all been opened and thanks to the specially installed glass that reflected back the outside view to anyone looking in but revealed the gorgeous morning sky to him, it lightened up the entire room.

As he walked down the stairs, the sweet smell of pancakes reached his nose, followed by the soft, rumbling voice singing under their breath, the slow tune of Ed Sheeran doing nothing to drown him out for Jackson sought only his voice out.

“ _Give me love, like never before. Cause lately I’ve been craving you more_.”

He reached the last step and stopped, his breathe lodging in his throat at the sight.

In a pair of boxer, with his back turned to Jackson, he had a perfect view of those gorgeous planes, those shoulder dimples that formed as he moved to flip a pancake, laughing under his breathe when he almost missed. Jackson’s eyes traced down to those narrow hips, down the long, smooth slope of his back…

“ _Give a little time to me…_ ” Ethan sang along.

Jackson drifted toward him and Ethan glanced over his shoulder, his hopeful, sweet eyes locked with his own turquoise ones and a wide smirk formed on his lips when the hybrid slid up behind him, his lips locking with Ethan’s in a loving kiss as the words of Ed’s song drifted through the room.

“ _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_ …”

Jackson pulled back. “You’re welcome.”

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, a laugh leaving his lips and Jackson wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his fingers stroking the hard ridging that he remembered feeling beneath his hands last night.

He pressed a small kiss against Ethan’s shoulder, trailing up the slopes toward his neck. He sucked on the sweet tasting skin and felt the other werewolf groan lightly.

“You were supposed to be in bed.” He complained.

Jackson grazed the skin gently with his teeth. “I like being here more.”

Metal clanked against metal and he had leaned back just in time as Ethan spun around him in arms. Large hands cupped his jaw and he closed his eyes as Ethan leaned down, capturing his lips once more.

Skin pressed against skin, burning him to the core as he felt Ethan’s tongue stroke against his bottom lips, a request that Jackson granted with great pleasure. He felt Ethan growing hard against him and he pressed his hips forward, an act that Ethan rewarded by deepening their kiss, tanging their tongues together.

Slowly, he reached behind Ethan, scratching his nails against that soft, smooth skin, around his waist, down the small of his back and under the elastic band of his boxers. His cupped one ass cheek, giving it a squeeze, smirking against Ethan’s lips when his boyfriend groaned and bit down on his lip.

Ethan leaned back a bit. “That’s unfair—“ his said, his lips brushed against Jackson’s as he spoke.

Jackson nodded mockingly before he leaned forward, swallowing the rest of Ethan’s words. His lips pulled back into a smile that it became almost impossible for him to kiss Ethan properly. After a few trying kisses, he pulled back completely, only to be met with a blinding smile.

“Did I tell you today that I love you?” Ethan asked him, his thumb stroking back and forth.

A dirty smirk formed on his lips and Jackson bit down on his slightly swollen lips. “You did whisper it over and over this morning.” He gave Ethan’s ass cheek a suggestive squeeze.

“Technically that was last night.”

“Babe, the sun was lighting up our room by the time we fell asleep.”

“See!” Ethan exclaimed, looked over to the plate of pancakes Jackson hadn’t noticed was already stacked on their kitchen counter. “That was why I thought about making breakfast in bed. I figured you might still be tired.”

Jackson cocked an eyebrows. “Who fell asleep first?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Hm, isn’t it?” He joked.

Ethan growled at him, his eyes flashing that gorgeous blue shade that matched Jackson’s.

“Just for that... I’m eating those pancakes by myself.”

He slithered out of Jackson’s hold, the hybrid laughing as he watched Ethan snatching the plate from the counter, sending Jackson as wolfish grin.

Jackson leaned carefully back against the counter, his smirk turning into a smile. He knew he should be saying something sarcastic but he didn’t want to. As he took in the boyish grin, the wide, beautiful brown eyes, he found himself tongue tied.

It still felt like a dream that he was where he was; that he had the life he never thought he’d be fortunate to have.

It took some time to truly figure out what Danny meant and it took years before he found himself embracing the true Jackson Whittemore. The man who didn’t hide who he was- a proud and open bisexual werewolf and kamina hybrid-- and the man who knew what he wanted and what he needed.

And both those things came in the form of a sweet, kind and understanding man, broken and burdened by the same town that nearly killed him, both body and soul.

Ethan Conrad Steiner…

Which also happened to be Danny’s ex-boyfriend… something that had stopped Jackson from doing anything with Ethan before he called Danny and talked to him about it.

“You can keep giving me that look, I’ve already made up my mind. This,” Ethan grinned at him, “is all mine.”

Jackson tilted his head to side and gave his boyfriend a small crooked smile. The light was streaming in through the open windows and he was well aware that he was completely naked, standing there staring at Ethan but that didn’t matter to him.

He could spend every minute of every day staring at him.

Finally, he moved. Pushing off the counter, Jackson stalked toward Ethan, watching those soft brown eyes run down his entire body the closer he got. As he felt the heat radiating off the other man brush against his body, Jackson reached out, playful tugging at the plate, smiling at the weak residence from Ethan to hand them over and then placed it on the table.

He reached up, pressing forward, a lining their hips to which Ethan let out a hiss. Hands grabbed his waist and squeezed, his flesh burning at the touch. Jackson gave the other man one last, content smile and leaned up for a deep, passionate kiss. He felt that warm touch of Ethan’s tongue that tasted like coffee slip through his parted lips and tangle with his, sending a spark of shivering to trail down his spine and he felt himself twitch.

Ethan groaned against his mouth, tilting his head to the side, capturing Jackson’s bottom lip between his, gently sinking his teeth into the soft pillow.

“You’re trying to distract me… and it’s not working.” Ethan whispered against his lips.

 

Jackson flexed his hips. “This isn’t a distraction... this is me getting hard and this is you enjoying it.” Ethan chuckled, pulling back from the kiss. Jackson opened his closed and his heart stuttered at the sight. With his eyes squinted, his lips spread wide, revealing a pair of pearly white teeth, he watched the man he loved chuckle.

“God,” Ethan opened those humorous eyes. “You and your cocky ego.”

Jackson grinned salaciously. “All I heard was ‘cocky’.”

The fingers on his waist moved, gravitating toward his ribs and Jackson had time for one deep inhalation before they danced across them. A loud, belly deep laugh left Jackson. He tried to move away from the tickling attack but Ethan followed after him, his fingers moving all over, drawing out a laugh so loud that blending with his and ran through the entire apartment.

“Say sorry for ruining breakfast in bed!”

“Forget it!”

Jackson maneuvered out of the attack and made a break for it, running away from the advancing Ethan, rushing toward their stairs, running up, heading for their bedroom.

“I’m gonna get you! Say you’re sorry!”

As Ethan himself vanished, all that was heard as the loud yelp from Ethan as Jackson tackled him onto their bed, their laughs shared between each playful peck as their chests vibrating against the others. The plate of pancakes was long forgotten.


End file.
